1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an exhaust gas control method that recirculates the exhaust gas of an exhaust line to an intake line and precisely controls the flux of the EGR gas.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, an exhaust gas recirculation system is provided in most diesel engines that are equipped in a vehicle so as to take action with regard to exhaust gas regulations.
The exhaust gas recirculation system returns some of the exhaust gas exhausted from an engine to an intake device of a cylinder to lower combustion temperature of the engine and to decrease NOx thereof.
An EGR valve and an EGR cooler are disposed such that the EGR gas is cooled to a predetermined temperature to be supplied to the intake manifold.
The rotation speed of the engine and fuel injection amount are applied and the EGR valve is controlled by a feed forward control method so as to control the flux of the EGR gas, and a MAF detects the flux of the EGR gas.
Meanwhile, the flux of the EGR gas that is determined by the rotation speed and the fuel injection amount of the engine can be varied by several factors such that a real flowing of the EGR gas cannot be reflected and a feedback control can be interfered in a particular condition.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.